You Belong With Me
by tinerzz
Summary: Jasper and Bella are best friends. Jasper is dating the cheer captain Alice. Bella knows her and Jasper belong together. Will Bella and Jasper end up together? Based on Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me.


_**You Belong With Me**_

**Summary: Jasper and Bella are best friends. Jasper is dating the cheer captain Alice. Bella knows her and Jasper belong together. Will Bella and Jasper end up together?**

**Inspiration: Taylor Swift- You belong with me.**

**Told in: Bella's P.O.V ONLY!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_---__You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset—_

I was at Jasper's house and he was on the phone with _Alice._ Jasper said that if she was going to get all dressed up for his party then he would just take me instead.

_---She's going off about something that you said---_

Well that just about made Alice go crazy. She started screaming and cursing about how Jasper didn't love her and how he was cheating on her.

_---She doesn't get your humor like I do---_

I just playfully smacked Jasper's arm and brushed it off. As much as I would like to go to the party with Jasper there was no way he would go with me when he has her.

_---I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night---_

Jasper asked me to go shopping with Alice so I would be able to rein her in if she went too fancy for his party. I was listening to a mix tape of We the Kings, Metro Station, The Academy Goes To, Muse, Paramore, All Time Low, MC Chris, The Main, and so many more bands that Alice hated. But Jasper and I loved.

_---I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like---_

"Bella could you please put something else on? Why do we have to listen to this?" Alice whined.

"No and because I like this music."

I wasn't going to tell Alice that this music reminded me of when I was trying to cheer Jasper up after he moved here and was extremely depressed.

_---And she'll never know your story like I do---_

"Fine!" Alice pouted.

"That won't work on me Alice."

"Grr."

---_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts---_

It was the next day at school and Jasper and I were walking up to Alice who was in an extremely short skirt while I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. When we reached her she nudged me out of the way and kissed Jasper on the cheek.

"Are you coming to the game?" Alice asked looking up at Jasper.

"Of course. And of course Bella will be coming won't you Bells?" Jasper asked hopeful.

"Yes Jasper I'm coming." I muttered.

_---She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers---_

Jasper and I were sting in the bleachers on this cold Friday night watching a football game just because Alice wanted us to come. Well at least I had a reason to sit close to Jasper.

"Set…READY!" Alice yelled and all the cheerleaders clapped in unison.

"Nice one Edward,  
Nicely done,  
Come on Panthers,  
Let's score another one!  
Wooh!" they all cheered as Edward Cullen, star quarterback, scored a touchdown.

Jasper along with the others in the bleachers went along with the cheerleaders during one of the cheers while I spaced out looking at Jasper's flawless face.

---_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find---_

Jasper was perfect for me and I was perfect for him.

_---That what you're looking for has been here the whole time---_

He just didn't realize it. He said he was looking for his soul mate. I guess he was looking too hard because I've been here the whole time.

_---If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me---_

I loved Jasper with all of my heart, soul, and body he just didn't know.

---_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isn't this easy? ---_

Jasper invited me to the park the next day. We just walked around not needing to talk. The silence didn't need to be filled. It was natural how comfortable we were around each other.

_---And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?---_

Jasper hasn't been himself in a while. It's because of _Alice._ She always blames Jasper for cheating but she's the one cheating. Everyone knows it, everyone except for Jasper. He deserves better than that. He deserves so much more than her.

---_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time---_

She's hurting my Jasper and if she keeps it up I'll shove her point little stilettos where the sun don't shine and her pom-poms will go next.

---_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me---_

Jasper was mine and I would fight for him if I had to.

---_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me---_

Jasper called me over to talk. It was about Alice she said she was going to break up with him if he didn't stop talking to me soon.

---_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.---_

It was the day of Jaspers party and he caught Alice and Edward making out in one of the closets in his house. I had already left but he didn't care. He cleared the party out and as soon as everyone was gone he drove over to my house at 11:30 PM. When he got here there was tears in his eyes and as soon as I saw them I said,

"Ohh that Alice. She is going to regret this...I'm gonna kill her with her pom-pom's and point red heels."

Then next thing I knew Jasper was laughing. I smiled and let him in. He automatically went up to my room and lay down on my bed. I came in and lay down next to him he put his head on my chest and began to talk. Talk about anything and everything. His favorite song and movie. What he wanted to do after high school. And that he doesn't know where he belongs. I know where. I just won't tell him.

---_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me---_

"What would you do Bella?" Jasper asked after an hour of talking.

"I'd break up with her and move on Jasper. I know it's what you want to do too."

"Your right." He smiled and got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Home. And to break up with a very annoying pixie."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Goodnight Jasper. See you tomorrow."

He leaned down and kissed my cheek then whispered in my ear, "Goodnight." He then quietly left my room and house.

---_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me---_

Jasper called me then next day and I drove right over. When I got there his mother was out front tending to her garden I said a quick hello and walked straight to the back door and knocked twice. Jasper came out and pulled me into a hug. I giggled as he spun me around then he whispered in my ear,

"I have great news."

"Oh really then put me down and tell me."

Jasper put me down and looked into my eyes.

"I broke up with Alice last night." He smiled.

"Jasper that's great!"

"That's not all! I also figured out that I'm in love." He said looking off.

"Oh..." I said feeling let down.

He gently lifted my chin up with his finger.

"In love with you."  
He said then he kissed me and slowly pulled back.

"I belong with you Bella. I love you."

"I love you too Jasper."

---_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me---_

_

* * *

_

** THE END!**

**I like it!**

**Hope you do too!**

**I was listening to the song and the idea just popped into my head.**

**I had to type it up as soon as I thought of it.**


End file.
